moviedomination101fandomcom-20200213-history
Titanic
In 1996, treasure hunter Brock Lovett and his team explore the wreck of RMS Titanic, searching for a valuable diamond necklace called the Heart of the Ocean. They recover Caledon "Cal" Hockley's safe, believing the necklace to be inside, but instead find a sketch of a nude woman wearing it, dated April 14, 1912, the night the Titanic hit the iceberg. Hearing about the drawing, an elderly woman named Rose Dawson Calvert calls Lovett and claims that she is the woman depicted in the drawing. She and her granddaughter, Lizzy Calvert, visit him and his team on his salvage ship. When asked if she knows the whereabouts of the necklace, Rose recalls her time aboard the Titanic, revealing that she is Rose DeWitt Bukater, a passenger believed to have died in the sinking. She then begins her story as follows: In 1912, 17-year-old first class passenger Rose boards "Titanic" in Southampton with her fiancé Cal and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Ruth stresses the importance of Rose's engagement, as the marriage would solve the DeWitt Bukaters' secret financial problems. Distraught by her engagement, Rose considers suicide by jumping off the ship's stern; a drifter and artist named Jack Dawson stops her. Discovered with Jack on the stern, Rose tells Cal that she was looking over the ship's edge in curiosity and that Jack saved her from falling. Pressed, Jack confirms her account. Cal is at first aloof to Jack, but when Rose indicates that recognition is due, he offers him a small amount of money. After Rose mocks Cal for this, asking if saving her life means so little, he invites Jack to a first-class dinner the following night. Jack and Rose develop a tentative friendship, even though Cal and Ruth are wary of the young third-class man. Following the dinner that night, Rose secretly joins Jack at a party in the ship's third-class quarter. Because Cal and Ruth forbid her to see Jack, Rose attempts to rebuff Jack' ' ' s continuing advances. She soon realizes, though, that she prefers him over Cal, and meets him at the bow of the ship during what turns out to be the Titanic's final moments of daylight. They then go to Rose's stateroom, where she asks Jack to sketch her nude while wearing the Heart of the Ocean, Cal's engagement present to her. Afterward, the two evade Cal's bodyguard and make love inside a car in the ship's cargo hold. Going afterwards to the ship's forward well deck, they witness the ship's collision with an iceberg and overhear the ship's officers and designer outline its seriousness. Rose tells Jack that they should warn her mother and Cal. Cal discovers Jack's drawing and a mocking note from Rose in his safe along with the necklace. Furious, he has his bodyguard slip the necklace into Jack's coat pocket. Accused of stealing it, Jack is arrested, taken down to the Master-at-arms's office and handcuffed to a pipe. Cal puts the necklace in his coat. Rose runs away from Cal and her mother (who has boarded a lifeboat) and releases Jack. The ship then starts to launch flares in order to attract any nearby ships. Once Jack and Rose reach the deck, Cal and Jack persuade her to board another lifeboat, Cal claiming that he has arranged for himself and Jack to get off safely. After she boards, Cal tells Jack that the arrangement is only for himself. As Rose's boat lowers, she realizes that she cannot leave Jack, and jumps back on board the Titanic to reunite with him. Infuriated, Cal takes a pistol and chases them into the flooding first-class dining saloon. After exhausting his ammunition, Cal realizes to his chagrin that he gave his coat with the diamond to Rose. With the situation now dire, he returns to the boat deck and boards a lifeboat by pretending to look after a lost child. Jack and Rose return to the top deck. All lifeboats have departed and passengers are falling to their deaths as the stern rises out of the water. The ship breaks in half, and the stern side rises 90-degrees into the air. As it sinks, Jack and Rose ride the stern into the ocean. Jack helps Rose onto a wall panel only able to support one person's weight. Holding the panel's edge, he assures her she will die an old woman, warm in her bed. Meanwhile, Fifth Officer Harold Lowe has commandeered a lifeboat to search for survivors. Jack soon dies of hypothermia and Rose draws the attention of Lowe's boat, and is ultimately saved. Rose and the other survivors are taken by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RMS_Carpathia RMS Carpathia] to New York, where Rose gives her name as Rose Dawson. She hides from Cal on Carpathia's deck as he searches for her. She learns later that he committed suicide after losing his fortune in the Wall Street Crash of 1929. Her story complete, Rose goes alone to the stern of Lovett's ship. There she takes out the Heart of the Ocean, which has been in her possession all along, and drops it into the ocean. While seemingly asleep in her bed, the photos on her dresser are a visual chronicle that she lived a free life inspired by Jack. The young Rose is then seen reuniting with Jack at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Staircase_of_the_RMS_Titanic the Grand Staircase of the RMS Titanic], applauded and congratulated by those who perished on the ship. '''Rose: I am not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I am your fiancée. ' 'Cal Hockley: My fian... my fiancée! Yes, you are, and my wife. My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Rose. Is this in any way unclear? Rose: No. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: That's one of the good things about Paris: lots of girls willing to take their clothes off. Share this quote'---- '[Rose shows Jack her engagement ring] Jack: God! Look at that thing! You would've gone straight to the bottom. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Don't do it. Rose: Stay back! Don't come any closer! Jack: Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over. Rose: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go! Jack: [He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean] No, you won't. Rose: What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me! Jack: Well, you woulda done it already. Rose: You're distracting me! Go away! Jack: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you. Rose: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed! Jack: I'm a good swimmer. Rose: The fall alone would kill you. Jack: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold. [pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots] Rose: How cold? Jack: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin? Rose: What? Jack: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you... Rose: I know what ice fishing is! Jack: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there... [He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean] Jack: ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. [They exchange glances] Jack: Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here. Rose: You're crazy. Jack: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this. [She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck] Jack: Whew! I'm Jack Dawson. Rose: Rose De Witt Bukater. Jack: I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: [letting go of Jack's hand] I'll never let go, Jack. I promise. [she kisses his hand and watches him sink, almost falling apart before she finally climbs back into the water to call the lifeboat back] Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Where to, Miss? Rose: To the stars. Share this quote'---- 'Smith: Clear. Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: Yes. I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm. Smith: Like a mill pond, not a breath of wind. Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: It will make the bergs harder to see... with no breaking water at the base. Smith: Hmm. Well, I'm off. Mantain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller. Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: Yes, sir. Share this quote'---- '[first lines] Brock Lovett: Thirteen meters; you should see it. Brock Lovett: [seeing the shipwreck come into view for the first time] OK; take her up and over the bow rail. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: [waving to people as the Titanic sets off] Goodbye! Fabrizio: You know somebody? Jack: Of course not! That's not the point! Goodbye, I'll miss you! Fabrizio: Goodbye! I'm gonna never forget you! Share this quote'---- 'Rose: I don't know the steps! Jack: Neither do I! Just go with it! Share this quote'---- 'Rose: It's so unfair. Ruth: Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy. Share this quote'---- '[climbing an on-deck staircase to the stern as the ship is about to sink] Male Passenger: Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death... Jack: You want to walk a little faster through that valley there? Share this quote'---- 'Rose: I don't see what all of the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania. Cal Hockley: You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Well, yes, ma'am, I do... I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count. Share this quote'---- 'Molly Brown: [on seeing the upended Titanic] God Almighty. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Rose, you're no picnic, all right? You're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known... Rose: Jack, I... Jack: No, let me try and get this out. You're ama- I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I have no-nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right... That's all that I want. Rose: Well, I'm fine... I'll be fine... really. Jack: Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but... sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose... that fire's gonna burn out... Rose: It's not up to you to save me, Jack. Jack: You're right... only you can do that. Share this quote'---- 'Old Rose: Fifteen-hundred people went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby... and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six... out of fifteen-hundred. Afterward, the seven-hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die... wait to live... wait for an absolution... that would never come. Share this quote'---- 'Lewis Bodine: We never found anything on Jack... there's no record of him at all. Old Rose: No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now... Not to anyone... Not even your grandfather... A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you know there was a man named Jack Dawson and that he saved me... in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now... only in my memory. Share this quote'---- 'Bert Cartmell: It's a big boat, huh? Cora Cartmell: Daddy, it's a ship! Bert Cartmell: You're right. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: I'm the king of the world! Share this quote'---- '[Upon boarding the ship with Fabrizio] Jack: We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that? Share this quote'---- 'Ruth: So this is the ship they say is unsinkable. Cal Hockley: It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: Teach me to ride like a man. Jack: And chew tobacco like a man. Rose: And spit like a man! Jack: What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school? Share this quote'---- 'Cal Hockley: Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat? Rose: I'd rather be his whore than your wife. Share this quote'---- '[as Jack sketches her in the nude] Rose: I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing. Jack: He does landscapes. Share this quote'---- 'Molly Brown: [to the group who are dining at the same table] Hey, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce? Ismay: Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength. Rose: Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you. Ruth: [whispering] What's gotten into you? Rose: Excuse me. [She rises and leaves] Ruth: I do apologize. Molly Brown: She's a pistol, Cal! Hope you can handle her. Cal Hockley: Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown? Ismay: Freud? Who is he? Is he a passenger? Share this quote'---- 'Ruth: Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship. Jack: The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats. Share this quote'---- '[being offered a lifebelt] Benjamin Guggenheim: No, thank you. We are dressed in our best and are prepared to go down as gentlemen. But, we would like a brandy. Share this quote'---- 'Tommy Ryan: Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class. Share this quote'---- 'Tommy Ryan: That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shite. Jack: That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things. Tommy Ryan: Like we could forget. Share this quote'---- 'Ruth: Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded. Rose: Oh mother, shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die. Cal Hockley: Not the better half. Molly Brown: Come on Ruth, get in the boat. First-class seats are right up here. Cal Hockley: You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning. Rose: You unimaginable bastard! Share this quote'---- 'Cal Hockley: You're a good liar. Jack: Almost as good as you. Share this quote'---- 'Old Rose: I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: I know what you must be thinking. "Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" Jack: No, no, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what could've happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out? Share this quote'---- 'Rose: J.J., Madeline, this is Jack Dawson. Astor: Hello, Jack. Are you of the Boston Dawsons? Jack: No, the, uh, Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually. Astor: Oh yes... Share this quote'---- 'Rose: I love you, Jack. Jack: Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me? Rose: I'm so cold. Jack: Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me? Rose: I can't feel my body. Jack: Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise. Rose: I promise. Jack: Never let go. Rose: I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go. Share this quote'---- 'Cal Hockley: [stuffs coat with money and diamond] I make my own luck. Lovejoy: [shows gun] So do I. Share this quote'---- 'Brock Lovett: Dive six, here we are again on the deck of Titanic. Two and a half miles down. Three-thousand, eight hundred and twenty-one meters. The pressure outside is three-and-a-half tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick, and if they go, it's sayonara in two micro-seconds. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this. Share this quote'---- '[Looking at a salvaged hand mirror] Old Rose: This was mine. How extraordinary! And it looks the same as it did last time I saw it... The reflection's changed a bit. Share this quote'---- 'Old Rose: It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams, and it was. It really was. Share this quote'---- 'Tommy Ryan: Ah, forget it, boyo. You're as like to have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her. Share this quote'---- '[last lines] Brock Lovett: Three years, I've thought of nothing except Titanic; but I never got it... I never let it in. Share this quote'---- 'Lewis Bodine: Incredible. There's Smith and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning in his fucking hand, excuse me, his hand, and he's ordering more speed. Share this quote'---- 'Brock Lovett: 26 years of experience working against him. He figures anything big enough to sink the ship they're gonna see in time to turn. The ship's too big with too small a rudder. It doesn't corner worth a damn. Everything he knows is wrong. Share this quote'---- 'Thomas Andrews: I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: Mr. Andrews... I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes... please, tell me the truth. Thomas Andrews: The ship will sink. Rose: You're certain? Thomas Andrews: Yes. In an hour or so, all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Cal Hockley: What? Thomas Andrews: Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats? Rose: Yes... I understand. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: Mr. Andrews, forgive me. I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard. Thomas Andrews: 'Bout half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? Share this quote'---- '[about his silverware during dinner] Jack: Are these all for me? Molly Brown: Just start from the outside and work your way in. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: Hello Jack. I changed my mind. They said you might be out here. Jack: Shhh. Gimme your hand. Now close your eyes, go on. Now step up. Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek. Rose: I'm not. Jack: Step up on the railing. Hold on, hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me? Rose: I trust you. [Jack opens Rose's arms] Jack: All right. Open your eyes. Rose: [gasp] I'm flying, Jack! [Jack starts singing] Jack: Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes. [they kiss] Share this quote'---- 'Molly Brown: Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damned cavalry charge? Share this quote'---- 'Thomas Andrews: Sleep soundly young Rose for I have built you a good ship, strong and true, she's all the lifeboats you need. Share this quote'---- 'Lookout Frederick Fleet: [spots an iceberg ahead of the ship and calls into the wheelhouse] Pick up you bastards! 6th Officer Moody: [comes into the wheelhouse with a cup of tea in hand and answers the phone] Lookout Frederick Fleet: Is there anyone there? 6th Officer Moody: Yes, what do you see? Lookout Frederick Fleet: Iceberg, right ahead! 6th Officer Moody: Thank you. [hangs up phone] 6th Officer Moody: [rushes out to the deck to notify 1st Officer William Murdoch] Iceberg right ahead! 6th Officer Moody, 1st Officer William Murdoch: Hard a'starboard! Share this quote'---- '[after the collision] Jack: This is bad! Share this quote'---- '[Jack is kissing Rose's hand] Jack: I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it. Share this quote'---- 'Fifth Officer Lowe: Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me? Share this quote'---- '[Rose is about to cut Jack free with an axe] Jack: Wait, wait, wait! Take a couple practice swings over there. [Rose chops a hole in a cupboard door] Jack: Good! Now try and hit the same mark again, Rose. You can do it! [Rose chops again, missing the first hole by about 3 feet] Jack: Okay, that's enough practice. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people. Jack: I see you. Rose: And? Jack: You wouldn't have jumped. Share this quote'---- '[after Jack "rescues" Rose from her suicide attempt, he holds Lovejoy back to scab some cigarettes] Lovejoy: You'll want to tie those. [He points at Jack's boots] Lovejoy: It's interesting. The young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes. Share this quote'---- 'Ruth: You're not to see that boy again. Do you understand me? Rose, I forbid it. Rose: Oh stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nose bleed. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Do you love him? Rose: Pardon me? Jack: Do you love him? Rose: Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this. Jack: Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not? Rose: This is not a suitable conversation. Jack: Why can't you just answer the question? Rose: This is absurd. I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now. [starts shaking Jack's hand] Rose: Jack... Mister Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you. Jack: And even insulted me. Rose: Well, you deserved it. Jack: Right. Rose: Right. Jack: [Rose is still shaking his hand] I thought you were leaving. Rose: [turns to leave] I am. You are so annoying. Jack: Ha, ha. Rose: [turns back to Jack] Wait, I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship. You leave. Jack: Oh ho, ho, well well well, now who's being rude? Share this quote'---- '[after Jack saves Rose] Col. Archibald Gracie: Well, the boy's a hero then! Good for you, son. Well done. Share this quote'---- '[after the first class dinner, Jack gives Rose a note] Jack: So, you wanna go to a real party? Share this quote'---- '[Rose throws a dime to Jack] Rose: As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want. Share this quote'---- 'Smith: Take her to sea, Mr. Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs. Share this quote'---- 'Bobby Buell: Brock! Brock! There's a satellite call for you. Brock Lovett: Bobby, we're launching now. See these submersibles going into the water? [motions to the subs] Bobby Buell: Trust me, buddy, you wanna take this call. [nods seriously as Bobby walks towards the satelitte phone] Brock Lovett: This better be good. [follows Bobby to the satellite phone] Bobby Buell: Now, ya gotta speak up, she's kinda old. Brock Lovett: Great. [picks up phone] Brock Lovett: This is Brock Lovett. How can I help you, Mrs...? [turns to Bobby] Bobby Buell: Calvert. Rose Calvert. Brock Lovett: ...Mrs. Calvert? Old Rose: I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr. Lovett. Brock Lovett: [turns to Bobby, completely shocked] Bobby Buell: Told ya ya wanted to take the call. Brock Lovett: All right, you have my attention, Rose. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is? Old Rose: Oh yes, the woman in the picture is me. Share this quote'---- '[Old Rose is telling Lovett and his crew about the Titanic] Old Rose: It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming. Share this quote'---- '[Jack and Fabrizio are playing poker in a bar in front of the port] Jack: All right, the moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change. Fabrizio? Niente. Fabrizio: Niente. Jack: Olaf? Nothing. Sven? Oh... two pairs. I'm sorry, Fabrizio. Fabrizio: Que sorry, mavafanculo! You bet all our money! Jack: I'm sorry, you're not gonna see your mom again for a long time, 'cause we're going to America, full house boys! Wohoo! Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Wait! We're passengers! We're passengers! [flushed and panting, Jack waves the tickets as he and Fabrizio run up the ramp to the 3rd class gangway entrance] 6th Officer Moody: [looks at the tickets as Jack and Fabrizio reach the end of the ramp] Have you been through the inspection queue? Jack: [lying] Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans. [motions the tickets back and forth between himself and Fabrizio] Jack: Both of us. 6th Officer Moody: [nods] Right. Come aboard. Share this quote'---- 'Countess of Rothes: [coming out of her stateroom with a confused look on her face; sees a steward and stops him] Excuse me, why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder. Steward #1: [calmly] I shouldn't worry, madam. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything? Countess of Rothes: [is distracted for a moment as Thomas Andrews passes by in a nervous hurry with an armload of the ship's plans under one arm; redirecting her attention back to the steward as he disappears] No, thank you. Share this quote'---- '[Jack is teaching Rose how to spit] Rose: Mother! May I introduce Jack Dawson? Ruth: Charmed, I'm sure. [Old Rose, voice in off] Old Rose: The others were gracious and curious about the man who had saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect, which must be squashed quickly. Share this quote'---- '[During the first class dinner] Waiter: How do you take your caviar, sir? Jack: No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much. Share this quote'---- '[Jack is dancing with Cora] Jack: I'm gonna dance with her now, all right? [Looking at Rose] Jack: Come on. Rose: What? Jack: Come on, come with me. Rose: Jack! Jack, wait. I can't do this. Jack: We're gonna have to get a little bit closer. Like this. [Jack looks at Cora] Jack: You're still my best girl, Cora. Share this quote'---- '[Rose is drinking black beer, Jack looks at her funny] Rose: What? Do you think a first class girl can't drink? Share this quote'---- '[Rose shows Jack the diamond] Rose: Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this... Jack: All right. Rose: Wearing *only* this. Share this quote'---- 'Old Rose: [about Jack drawing her naked] My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life. Up until then, at least. Lewis Bodine: So what happened next? Old Rose: You mean, did we "do it"? Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bodine, but Jack was very professional. Share this quote'---- '[Jack and Rose are inside the car] Jack: Are you nervous? Rose: No. Put your hands on me, Jack. Share this quote'---- 'Irish Little Boy: What are we doing, mommy? Irish Mommy: We're just waiting, dear. When they're finished putting first class people in the boat, they'll be starting with us. And we ought to be ready, oughtn't we? [Irish Girl nods] Share this quote'---- '[Jack and Rose break a door while the ship is sinking] Employee: Hey! What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that, you know? That's White Star Line property. Jack, Rose: Shut up! Share this quote'---- '[Rose jumps from the saving boat and goes to where Jack is] Jack: Rose! You're so stupid. Why did you do that, huh? You're so stupid, Rose. Why did you do that? Why? Rose: You jump, I jump, right? Jack: Right. Rose: Oh God! I couldn't go. I couldn't go, Jack. Jack: It's all right. We'll think of something. Rose: At least I'm with you. Share this quote'---- '[the Titanic is about to sink] Rose: Jack! This is where we first met. Share this quote'---- '[Talking about Caledon Hockley] Old Rose: That's the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course. And inherited his millions. But the crash of '29 hit his interests hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. Or so I read. Share this quote'---- '[as the Carpathia is arriving in New York] Carpathia Steward: Can I take your name, please love? Rose: Dawson, Rose Dawson. Share this quote'---- 'Musician: What's the use? Nobody's listening to us anyway. Wallace Hartley: Well, they don't listen to us at dinner either. Share this quote'---- 'Lewis Bodine: She's a goddamn liar! Some nutcase seeking money or publicity, God only knows what. Like that Russian babe, Anesthesia. [Mistaken name, intentionally kept in the scene] Lewis Bodine: [walking towards the helicopter with Bobby following behind] Lewis Bodine: Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was seventeen, right? Brock Lovett: That's right. Lewis Bodine: If she had lived, she'd be over a hundred by now. Brock Lovett: One-hundred and one next month. Lewis Bodine: Okay, so she's a very OLD goddamn liar! Look, I've already done the background on this woman all the way back to the twenties, when she was working as an actress. An actress! There's your first clue, Sherlock! Her name was Rose Dawson back then. Then she marries this guy named Calvert, they move to Cedar Rapids and she punches out a couple of kids. Now Calvert's dead, and from what I hear Cedar Rapids is dead! Brock Lovett: And everyone who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead, or on this boat, but she knows! Share this quote'---- 'Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: Get back, I say, or I'll shoot you all like dogs! Keep order here! Keep order I say. Mr. Lowe, man this boat. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: [stepping into the water after Rose rescues him] Oh shit this is cold! Shit, shit, shit. Share this quote'---- '4th Officer Joseph Boxhall: [as Titanic plunges down into the icy waters of the ocean, boat 2 rows away] Bloody pull faster and pull! Share this quote'---- '[having encountered a mother and baby, frozen to death in the water] Fifth Officer Lowe: We waited too long. Share this quote'---- '[addressing stewards who have locked the steerage passengers below decks as the ship is sinking] Tommy Ryan: You can't keep us locked up in here like animals - the ship's bloody sinking! Share this quote'---- 'Lovejoy: What could possibly be funny? Cal Hockley: I put the diamond in the coat. And I put the coat on her! Share this quote'---- 'Rose: So you think you're big tough men? [Rose takes Tommy's cigarette and takes a pull] Rose: Then let's see you do this. Hold this for me Jack. [lifts up her dress train] Rose: Hold it up! [Rose then slowly rises on her toes to complete a toe-stand] 3rd Class Woman: Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: I'm through being polite, goddammit! Now, take me down. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: [whispering to Jack] Next it will be brandies in the smoking room. Col. Archibald Gracie: [to everybody] Join me in a brandy, gentlemen? Rose: [whispering to Jack] Now they will retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe. Share this quote'---- 'Fabrizio: [deleted scene] Helga, you come with me now. I am very lucky is my destiny to go to America please. [kiss] Fabrizio: Come. Helga Dahl: [pulls back] I'm sorry. Fabrizio: I will never forget you. Share this quote'---- 'Molly Brown: Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're getting into? Jack: Not really. Molly Brown: Well, you're about to fall into the snake pit... what are you planning to wear? [nods at the clothes Jack has on. He looks down and shrugs] Molly Brown: I thought so. Come on. Share this quote'---- 'Tommy Ryan: If this is the direction the rats are going that's fine with me! Share this quote'---- 'Jack: [deleted scenes] I never cared too much for all that Dadaism and Cubism. Just had no heart. Rose: I like some of it. Jack: Really? For me Paris was more about living on the streets and trying to put it on paper. Rose: You know, my dream has always been to run away and become an artist, Living in a garrett poor but free! Jack: You wouldn't last 2 days. Theres no hot water and hardly any caviar. Share this quote'---- 'Molly Brown: Ain't nothing to it, is there, Jack? Remember, they love money so pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club. Share this quote'---- 'Molly Brown: You gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal? Share this quote'---- 'Rose: You liked this woman. You used her several times. Jack: Well, she has beautiful hands, see? Rose: I think you must have had a love affair with her. Jack: No no no, just with her hands. [turns page] Jack: She was a one-legged prostitute. See? Ah, she had a good sense of humour though. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: There's, uh, there's no arrangement is there? Cal Hockley: No, there is. Not that you'll benefit much from it. I always win Jack, one way or another. Share this quote'---- 'Jack: Rose! How did you find out I didn't do it? Rose: I didn't. I just realized I already knew. Share this quote'---- 'Cal Hockley: Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen? Share this quote'---- 'Rose: I will do this with or without your help, sir, but without, it will take longer. Share this quote'---- 'Thomas Andrews: Mr. Lightoller, why are the boats being launched half full? Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: Not now, Mr. Andrews. Thomas Andrews: Look, 20 or so in a boat built for 65? And I saw one boat with only 12, 12! Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: Well, we weren't sure of the weight, Mr. Andrews. These boats may buckle. Thomas Andrews: Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men! Now, fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller, for God's sake, man! Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller: Please, I need more women and children, please! Share this quote'---- 'Rose: [Rose is pointing out certain people to Jack before dinner] That's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeline, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? Share this quote'---- 'Cal Hockley: Rose is displeased... what to do? Share this quote'---- '[Rose is telling the story of how she and Jack met] Lewis Bodine: Wait a second. You were going to kill youself by jumping off of the Titanic? [laughing hysterically] Lewis Bodine: All you had to do was wait two days! Share this quote'---- 'Smith: [rushing to the helm after the iceberg strike] What happened, Mr. Murdoch? 1st Officer William Murdoch: An iceberg, sir. I put a hard a'starboard on the engines, full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port 'round it, but she hit. Smith: Close the watertight doors. 1st Officer William Murdoch: Doors are closed, sir. Smith: [walking on deck] All stop! [to Murdoch] Smith: Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship. 1st Officer William Murdoch: Yes, sir! Share this quote'---- 'Ismay: [Andrews enters room with crew behind him; he lays out architectural drawings on table, with Ismay behind him] Most unfortunate, captain! Thomas Andrews: [perspiring and trembling] Water... fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes. In the forepeak, in all three holds and in the boiler room six. Ismay: When can we get underway, damnit! Thomas Andrews: That's five compartments! She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five! [tersely to Smith] Thomas Andrews: Not five. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E deck from one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it. Smith: The pumps... if we opened the doors... Thomas Andrews: [interrupting] The pumps buy you time, but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder. Ismay: [incredulously] But this ship can't sink! Thomas Andrews: She's made of iron, sir! I assure you, she can... and she will. It is a mathematical certainty. Smith: How much time? Thomas Andrews: An hour... two at most. Smith: And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch? 1st Officer William Murdoch: 2,200 souls on board, sir. Smith: [turning to Ismay] Well, I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay. Share this quote'---- 'Ismay: So you've not yet lit the last four boilers? Smith: No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent time. Ismay: The press knows the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print! This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines! Smith: Mr. Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in. Ismay: Of course, I'm just a passenger. I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best. But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get to New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all! Make the morning papers. Retire with a bang, eh E.J.? Ismay: [Smith nods reluctantly] Good man. Share this quote'---- 'Lewis Bodine: [narrating an animated sequence of the Titanic's sinking on a TV monitor] Okay here we go. She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code, dit dit dit, along the side, below the water line. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads, which unfortunately don't go any higher then E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up. Slow at first, then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air - And that's a big ass, we're talking 20-30,000 tons. Okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? "KRRRRRRKKK!" She splits. Right down to the keel. And the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks it pulls the stern vertical and then finally detaches. Now the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20am two hours and forty minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away, landing about half a mile away going about 20-30 knots when it hits the ocean floor. "BOOM, PLCCCCCGGG!"... Pretty cool, huh? Old Rose: Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine. Of course, the experience of it was... somewhat different. Share this quote'---- 'Irish Mommy: And so they lived, happily together for three-hundred years. In the land of Tír na nÓg, of eternal youth and beauty. Share this quote'---- 'Cal Hockley: Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat? Rose: I'd rather be his whore than your wife! Share this quote'---- 'Ruth: The purpose of university is to find a suitable husband. Rose has already done that. Share this quote'---- 'Wallace Hartley: [the band has finished playing, and Hartley tells the band that they may go for the boats. He remains behind and starts to play "Nearer My God To Thee". One by one the band comes back and plays as the scenes change. when the tune finishes, the water is about to swallow them] Gentlemen. It has been a privilege playing with you tonight. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: [to Jack] When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you. Jack: This is crazy. Rose: I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it [Jack and Rose start making out] Share this quote'---- 'Old Rose: 1,500 people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby, and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six, out of 1,500. Afterward, the 700 people left in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution, which would never come. Share this quote'---- '[scoffs as Rose's paintings are being unpacked] Cal Hockley: God, not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money. Rose: The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic. Trudy Bolt: What's the artist's name? Rose: Something Picasso. Cal Hockley: [scoffs] Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing. [pause] Cal Hockley: He won't, trust me. At least they were cheap. Share this quote'---- 'Robert Hitchins: You don't understand. If we go back, they'll swamp the boat, they'll pull us right down, I'm tellin' you! Molly Brown: Knock it off. You're scaring me. C'mon girls! Grab an oar, let's go! Robert Hitchins: Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the North Atlantic! Now do you people want to live, or do you want to die? Molly Brown: I don't understand a one of you. What's the matter with ya? It's your men out there! There's plenty o' room for more! Robert Hitchins: And there'll be one less on this boat, if you don't shut that hole in your face! Share this quote'---- 'Robert Hitchins: [deleted scene] C'mon, pull! Pull! Smith: [Over brass megaphone] Come back! Come back to the ship! Boat 6, come back to the ship! Molly Brown: [to other rowers] Stop! We have to go back! Robert Hitchins: No. The suction will pull us down if we don't keep going. Molly Brown: We've lots more room! I say we go back. Robert Hitchins: No! It's our lives now, not theirs. And I'm in charge of this boat, madam! Now *row*! Smith: This is the captain! This is the captain! Come back! [pause] Smith: The fools. Share this quote'---- 'Lewis Bodine: [as he and Mr. Lovett stare in astonishment as Cal's sunken safe] Oh baby, baby, are you seein' this, boss? Brock Lovett: It's pay day, boys. Share this quote'---- 'Master at Arms: [Rose has just lied about how she "slipped" while leaning over the rail to see the propellers and that Jack saved her] Was that the way of it? Jack: Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much shit. Share this quote'---- 'Father Byles: [Praying with passengers as the ship is sinking] Hail Mary, Mother of God. Pray for us sinners now within the hour of our death. Amen. Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women [voice fades as Jack and Rose continue to the Stern] Share this quote'---- 'Father Byles: [Near tears himself as he desperately clings to to the ship with one hand, while still holding onto the hands of the praying passengers with his other hand] And God will wipe away the tears from their eyes; and there will no longer be any death; there will be no more pain; the former world has passed away. Share this quote'---- 'Brock Lovett: Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship, it still gets me every time. Share this quote'---- 'Rose: Staring up at the sky, Look. It's so beautiful. SO vast and endless. They're so small. My crowd, they think they're giants. They're not even dust in Gods eyes. Jack: Well, there's been a mistake. You're not one of them. You got mailed to the wrong address. Rose: Laughs, I did, didn't I? LOOK, a shooting star! Jack: It was a long one. You know, my Pop's used to tell me, every time he saw one, it was a soul going to heaven. Rose: I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it? Jack: Why? What would you wish for? Rose: Something I can't have. '''